


I know Just How You Like Your Coffee

by Heavenly_Hellos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love, Morning Cuddles, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Hellos/pseuds/Heavenly_Hellos
Summary: Just a lazy and fluffy morning for a lovely couple. Genji knows just how to show his angel how much he loves her.It is short and sweet but if you don't like the pairing, please don't read.





	I know Just How You Like Your Coffee

 

The sun filtered through, fluttering over the two lovers entangled in each other. Sleep was heavy in Angela, she had work several long nights in a row that have finally drained all her energy. Jack had taken pity on her and let her take the day off, promising to handle the rest. Lately crime rates had been jumping and that meant that Overwatch was trying to keep the peace and in turn getting the short end of the stick. People had thrown fits about their choices while others sang praise, the usual situation of not being able to please every one. Angela had to patch people up and help with paper work and sometimes even autopsies. It left her worn down and in rough shape all around.

Genji gave a sigh, Angela's face was relaxed and the color had return to her recently drained features. He stroked her golden hair that was a soft as silk and smiled. He had no clue how he got so lucky, but he was happy that he did. She saved him so many times, he had no way to repay her in full but he loved her unconditionally for it. She gave him a chance to start anew in more ways than one, she gave him a chance at finding companionship like no other. He never thought she would accept him, he had little to offer her, but she saw so much more. Love was a wonderful thing to the beholder, it was a way to feel grounded but at the same time on cloud nine.

Angela slightly shifted but pulled the blankets up a bit more and nuzzled back into the pillows, heaving a heavy sigh. She must have been dreaming because Genji could see the slight movement under eyes. He wondered what she was dream of, he began to list all the things that would cause happy dreams. 

The thought hit him - He should make her breakfast in bed!

With his ninja skills, he crept from the bed and snuck to the kitchen, finding a old fashioned Japanese tray to carry everything on. He started of simple and made coffee, or as Angela called it, "The bean water of life!" He then began to make her an omelet, starting by chopping up onions and peppers to mix in as well as some small cubes of ham. While he was letting that slowly cooking, he grabbed a fresh apple and cut it into slices. After those two things were ready, he placed them on the tray in an appealing manner. He heard the coffee maker beep as a signal it was done, now this is were it all mattered. He got her favorite coffee cup from the cupboard and began the detailed process.

When that was finished, everything was perfect and ready. He began back to the room, carrying the tray.

As he walked into the room the fan just so happened to perfectly rotate, blowing the smell into his lover's direction. It was like a gentle shake, her eyes began to flutter and she let them slowly adjust to the light. She was absolutely beautiful, her hair shown in the light and it looked as though she was actually glowing, she truly was an angel.

He cleared his throat and brought the tray over, she smiled wide and leaned up to kiss him. The stayed like that for a minute or two, just kissing and basking in each other's presence and love. She then scooted around till he crawled in with her, they cuddled while she ate.

"Genji, my dear, this is the best omelet you have ever made," laughed Angela, She finished it off first and then idly munched on the apple. The real test was here as she lifted the cup up to her lips and took a sip. Her eye slowly closed, a sign of success, she left a warmed sigh leave her lips.

Genji stared at her, waiting for her praise, he loved hearing her happy tone. She stroked his arm that was wrapped around her waste and hummed, "The coffee is divine! I am so lucky to have some one like you, truly."

When she had finished Genji moved the tray to the bed side, then pulled her back to his chest. She lied there, watching the birds outside their window and listening to their songs. This was their favorite part about the morning, they loved being close to one another, listening to the birds sing and watching the world go by. They had built their garden outside their window for this reason. It was peaceful and it let them reflect on their lives together, sometimes they sat and just talked about anything that came to their mind.

He gently kissed at her cheek and jaw, loving the small laugh that she gave in return. She returned to sipping her coffee, still holding his hand and occasionally petting his arm. "You really out did yourself this morning you know," she murmured.

" I do know just how you like your coffee, love."

 


End file.
